Почти как в старые времена Reunion of Sorts
by aliceallice
Summary: Перевод фанфика Reunion of Sorts, автор fiesa. Мамору Такатори давно оставил за собой право выбора собственной смерти. Тайм-лайн: Post-Side В.


Название: Почти как в старые времена (Reunion of Sorts)

Автор: fiesa

Оригинал: s/6969486/1/Reunion_of_Sorts

Дисклеймер: стандартный

Почти как в старые времена

_Саммари: Мамору Такатори давно оставил за собой право выбора собственной смерти._

_Тайм-лайн: Post-Side._

Низкие тёмно-серые, почти чёрные, облака нависали над землей. Скоро пойдёт дождь, возможно даже начнётся гроза. Закованный в свой деловой костюм, при галстуке и прочих необходимых бизнесмену аксессуарах, Такатори Мамору почувствовал как по спине бегут мурашки. Он не зря очень долго учился скрывать свои истинные чувства и показывать лишь то, что люди хотят видеть от него. Поэтому для всех, кто его окружал, он по-прежнему казался расслабленным. И не важно, что сейчас на него направлено, по крайней мере, пятнадцать стволов и ещё целый арсенал всевозможного оружия.

И самое интересное – винить за то, что очутился в таком положении, он мог только себя.

Мамору улыбнулся.

За два дня до этой забавной встречи с целой бандой обученных убийц прямо посреди пустой автострады на полпути в никуда, его самолёт приземлился в Нью-Йорке, в аэропорту Кеннеди. Мамору всё ещё ощущал разницу во времени – так и не смог привыкнуть. За сорок восемь часов постоянных встреч, пресс-конференций и интервью поспать удавалось крайне редко. Не то, чтобы ему было нужно много спать, бывало и хуже. Но сейчас Мамору чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным, словно всё его тело опустошили, а затем вложили внутрь не настоящие мышцы и кости, а их муляжи из воска. Два дня и целую вечность назад он покинул отель, где ему пришлось встречаться с самыми разными – важными и не очень – бизнесменами и заставлять себя улыбаться. Он абсолютно ясно осознавал тот факт, что орда журналистов, дожидавшихся его на улице, только и ждёт малейшего проявления слабости, чтобы рассказать об этом всему миру. Дома, в Японии, было вполне достаточно быть членом клана Такатори, чтобы пресса превращала любой твой шаг в шоу. Но здесь была Америка, так почему их волновала его персона? Может быть потому, что сейчас Мамору был новым премьер-министром Японии. Чёрт. А ведь он знал, что это за работа, когда принимал предложение занять этот пост, но отказаться был не вправе.

– Господин Такатори, что является основным вопросом вашей будущей встречи с президентом?

– Господин премьер, как вы считаете, ваши противники в Японии попытаются нивелировать результаты ваших последних действий?

– Господин Такатори, вам есть, что сказать вашим согражданам?

– Такатори-сан, какими будут ваши дальнейшие действия?

Последний вопрос был негромко произнесён на певучем родном языке Мамору, и он, разумеется, улыбаясь, оглянулся на голос. И тут же столкнулся лицом к лицу с каким-то молодым человеком. Темноволосый, с определённо азиатскими чертами лица, он был одет в тёмную рубашку и носил очки в серебряной оправе. У него не было с собой ни ручки, ни бумаги, ни микрофона, но зато к уху у него крепилась гарнитура переговорного устройства. Он был молод, пожалуй, слишком молод для того, чтобы находиться в окружении премьер-министра. По крайней мере, у Мамору мелькнула такая мысль, но его уже окружили телохранители и повели вперёд. Журналисты остались позади, и охрана проводила его вниз по лестнице прямиком к чёрному лимузину, стоящему у самых дверей. Мамору нырнул в него со вздохом, похожим на вздох облегчения, и как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, автомобиль тут же тронулся с места.

В машине его ждал помощник.

– Здравствуйте, Такатори-сан.

Мамору убедился, что стеклянная перегородка, отделявшая водителя от пассажиров, опущена, и только тогда повернулся к ней.

– Здравствуйте, Манкс. Что у вас есть для меня?

– Боюсь, что ещё работа. К сожалению, – ответила высокая темноволосая женщина и подала ему две папки. – Плюс ответы на вопросы, которые вам зададут во время вечернего интервью, и список имён тех, с кем вы встретитесь на ужине, который начнётся сразу же после интервью. И меню.

Его улыбка осталась прежней, она никогда не менялась. Но внутренне он подобрался:

– Как всё это звучит?

– Немного экзотически, как мне кажется. Но не волнуйтесь, вы не должны есть то, что вам не нравится.

Мамору открыл папку, которую передала ему Манкс, и начал читать. «Меню» было их тайным кодом, касающимся, в основном, действий нового премьера в отношении подпольной организации, которую он возглавлял до сих пор – Вайсс. В настоящее время там работал уже шестой состав. В Японии возникли кое-какие проблемы, но они не вызывали у Мамору особого беспокойства. Об этом позаботятся Бирман и другие агенты. Просто это было в характере Манкс – держать шефа в курсе всего.

– Да, ещё звонил сэр Криптон.

Мамору поднял голову и нахмурился:

– Вот как. И что он сказал?

– Он сказал мне, чтобы я напомнила вам, что в США можно неплохо провести время. И что, возможно, вскоре он посетит вас в Японии.

– Он ничего не спрашивал, не просил какой-нибудь информации? Нет, конечно, нет, – премьер сам ответил на свой вопрос. – Критикер очень хорошо организованы. Английское отделение – одно из лучших.

– У них есть некоторые преимущества, – признала Манкс, и её глаза сверкнули. – Это приблизительно Один-восемьдесят – рыжий, отлично владеет катаной, и Один-семьдесят – горячий и несдержанный.

Мамору кивнул, снова погрузившись в изучение предоставленных материалов:

– Да, – и замолчал.

Время шло. Мерно гудел мотор. Он читал, делая на полях пометки, Манкс что-то говорила по своему миниатюрному мобильнику, мир вокруг словно заволокло туманом. Мамору даже не заметил, когда помощница сложила телефон и взглянула в окно. Был слышен только шелест страниц. Вдруг Манкс насторожилась, и он немедленно вернулся к действительности. Он посмотрел на неё:

– Мы сразу же отправимся на интервью, верно?

Помощница сверилась с часами:

– Мы должны быть на месте … через двадцать минут. Поездка занимает почти час, – она снова глянула в окно. – Что заставляет меня нервничать, так это то, что мы до сих пор на хайвее, – Манкс наклонилась и постучала по стеклянной перегородке, отделявшей их от водителя, затем нажала на кнопку и включила внутреннюю связь:

– Извините, когда мы прибудем на место?

Водитель не обернулся:

– Через час, если не будет пробок.

Лицо личной помощницы посуровело, плечи напряглись. Мамору отложил папку и наклонился вперёд:

– Но мы должны быть там в шесть тридцать. Дороги пусты. Почему мы так долго едем?

– Сожалею, но ничем не могу помочь, – ответил водитель. – Скоро приедем.

Манкс раздражённо откинулась на спинку мягкого, обтянутого кожей, сиденья лимузина:

– Я готова была поклясться, что поездка займёт не больше часа, а мы в пути уже час с лишним, – проворчала она. – Не нравится мне это.

– Манкс, – тихо спросил Мамору, – ты знаешь этого человека?

Она посмотрела на него, и в её глазах внезапно вспыхнуло подозрение. Она небрежно протянула руку к зеркалу заднего вида и заглянула в него – оно почти ничего не отразило. Всё, что они сумели рассмотреть – это высокий лоб и тёмные волосы, вполне возможно, принадлежавшие азиату. Всё остальное было вне поля зрения. Козырёк шофёрской фуражки затенял глаза. Руки в безукоризненно белых перчатках лежали на руле. Не отрывая глаз от водителя, Манкс включила переговорное устройство и настроила собственную гарнитуру.

– Красный-один вызывает Красный-сопровождение, доложите обстановку!

Внимательно прислушавшись, она выругалась:

– Красный-сопровождение, доложите обстановку! Чёрт, они нас глушат! – Потом взяла мобильный. – С сотовой связью тоже помехи, – быстро поняла Манкс. Её голос был полон ненависти к самой себе. – Проклятье! Я должна была предвидеть такой поворот событий. Я проверяла его перед тем, как мы за вами приехали, клянусь!

Она порылась в сумочке, затем извлекла оттуда маленький пистолет. Вдруг включилось переговорное устройство.

– Кто вы? – резко спросила водителя Манкс, направив дуло пистолета ему прямо в затылок. Тот так и не обернулся, но Мамору заметил, как по доступной взгляду части его лица, промелькнуло что-то вроде улыбки.

– О, я бы не стал его использовать здесь. Стекло бронированное. Как и весь автомобиль. Вы же не хотите случайно застрелить вашего драгоценного Персию, правда, леди?

Манкс и Мамору переглянулись.

– Куда вы нас везёте? – требовательно спросил Мамору. Он был спокоен и собран.

Водитель усмехнулся:

– Мы скоро там будем, я ведь уже говорил вам. Кое-кто ждёт вас. Кое-кто, у кого до сих пор есть счёты с господином Персией. Время пришло, – с тихим щелчком переговорное устройство отключилось, и Мамору и Манкс оказались представлены самим себе.

Они ехали, вероятно, около часа, пока машина не свернула с магистрали и, наконец, остановилась на площадке перед чем-то, напоминавшим корпуса заброшенной фабрики. Таких в округе было немало. Здесь им пришлось выйти, но сначала Манкс приказали бросить оружие. Сжав зубы, она подчинилась, но только после того, как Мамору строго посмотрел на неё:

– Манкс, давай послушаем, что нам скажут эти господа.

– Вот это правильный подход, господин Такатори, – вместо приветствия произнёс чей-то голос, и тут же перед ними появились трое мужчин. Они были в дорогих костюмах, высокие, светловолосые и скорее долговязые, чем мускулистые, но, тем не менее, производили устрашающее впечатление. Их сопровождали около десятка хорошо вооружённых телохранителей.

– Вы не против, если я представлю себя и своих спутников? Моя фамилия Мюллер, а это два моих младших брата. Возможно, вы слышали о нас.

– Маркус Мюллер, наследник империи Мюллеров, – без улыбки произнёс Мамору. – Конечно, в Японии знают ваше имя.

– Само собой, вам оно отлично известно, господин Персия. Это ведь вы возглавляете японский филиал Критикер. Но по сравнению с тем, что мы создали в Америке, вы просто мелкое государство, которое отхватило кусок больше, чем сможет проглотить. Мы уже однажды предупреждали вас, помните?

– То, что я помню, – отозвался Мамору, его лицо окаменело, – так это то, что семья Мюллер когда-то возглавляла одно из крупнейших во всём мире отделений Критикер. У вас были агенты по всему континенту. А потом с вашей подачи в ряды организации проникли коррупция и обман, и всё рухнуло, причём очень быстро. Критикер пришлось потратить много сил и денег, чтобы избавиться от вас и ваших сторонников.

Старший из братьев побагровел от гнева, но ответил младший:

– Ты уничтожил нашу компанию! Когда-то у нас было пять сотен различных компаний, миллионы долларов, тысячи заказов, а ты уничтожил нас! Ты помог Критикер дискредитировать нас, вместе со своей смехотворно жалкой кучкой агентов, и теперь от трудов нашего отца не осталось ничего! Ты раздул вокруг нас скандал века! Твои люди убили нашего отца! От нас ничего не осталось, и это всё твоя вина, узкоглазый япошка!

– Заткнись, Майкл, – не глядя на брата, приказал Маркус. Тот подчинился, хотя лицо его пылало от стыда и гнева. – Смысл того, что сейчас пытался сказать мой брат, если не тратить лишних слов, – продолжил он, – состоит в том, что у семьи Мюллер есть… скажем так, _претензии_, к семье Такатори, так как вы причастны к нашему краху.

– Так вот почему сегодня я здесь? – тихо спросил Мамору.

– Именно поэтому. А знаете, – Маркус вдруг усмехнулся, – вы самый могущественный человек в Японии, второй после императора, и, несомненно, самый могущественный среди японских Критикер. Но вас, тем не менее, до сих пор очень легко похитить, правда?

Манкс закипала, Мамору мог это видеть. Её рука медленно тянулась к кобуре на бедре, которую, к счастью, короткая юбка всё-таки скрывала. Он бросил в её сторону короткий взгляд: «Не вмешивайся!» и с кажущейся небрежностью пожал плечами:

– Ошибки случаются. Кому, как не мне, помнить об этом.

Третий из братьев достал пистолет:

– Это определённо забавно, слышать, как вы такое говорите. Я намерен избавить вас от судьбы тех людей, кому довелось повторять собственные ошибки.

– А как вас зовут, кстати? – спросил Мамору со словно бы совершенно искренним интересом. – Ваше имя тоже начинается на М, да? Наверное, Мариус? А может, Мордред? Он был сыном короля Артура, убившим своего отца точно так же, как вы убили своего, объединившись с наследниками ЭсЦет и приведя его компанию к краху. Маркус, Майкл и Мордред Мюллеры. Или у вас ещё более сомнительное имя?

Он почувствовал острый укол торжества, когда лицо третьего брата перекосилось от ярости, настолько тот вышел из себя:

– Заткнись! Я буду убивать медленно и мучительно, сначала я прострелю тебе ноги, затем отрежу уши и пальцы и отправлю их назад твоим драгоценным японским киллерам, и …

Маркус Мюллер ударил брата. Наотмашь, тыльной стороной ладони, так что на лице младшего из братьев Мюллер остался яркий отпечаток. С ошеломлённым видом тот уставился на старшего брата, от шока он даже никак не отреагировал.

– Заткнись, – повторил Маркус Мюллер, на этот раз тон его был ледяным, – у нас не так много времени. – Потом повернулся к Мамору и Манкс. – Приношу свои извинения, – сказал он, – обычно я не склонен предаваться мечтам, но об этом дне, должен признать, мечтал очень долго. Но мы с вами все здесь люди порядочные, так ведь? – Маркус предостерегающе посмотрел на братьев. – Итак, господин Такатори, мы решили оказать вам услугу, в которой было отказано нашему отцу. Вам позволено самому выбрать вид собственной смерти. Не момент смерти, не её место, но способ, с помощью которого вы умрёте. Как вы хотите, чтобы вас убили? Мы можем застрелить вас, задушить, даже заколоть ... – его глаза холодно поблескивали. – Вы хотите, чтобы мы вас убили, или желаете сделать это самостоятельно?

Перед мысленным взором Мамору проносились, сталкиваясь, отрывки дурных воспоминаний. _Выбери сам, как умрёшь_. Персия – старый Персия, его предшественник, однажды сказал ему, что такие люди, как они, могут ожидать лишь одного – права на выбор собственной смерти. Не время смерти, не место, но именно её способ. Они могли умереть сражаясь. Они могли умереть защищаясь. Они могли умереть, сдавшись и отказавшись от борьбы. Вайсс были командой настолько секретной, что плен был не для них, но им было дано право выбирать, как умереть. Если ранят слишком серьёзно, чтобы скрыться, то всегда есть выбор – или убить себя самому, или попросить товарища по команде сделать это с тобой. При угрозе захвата группы они должны были сделать это быстро, не раздумывая. Это было всё, что им оставалось, единственное, что поддерживало их: у них до сих пор есть право _выбора_. Это был извращённый, ненормальный выбор, но, тем не менее, это был выбор.

Но Такатори Мамору давно отказался от права самостоятельного выбора собственной смерти.

– Боюсь, что не могу принять ваше щедрое предложение, – продолжая улыбаться, сказал он и смежил веки, – я уже утратил право выбирать свою смерть.

Братья Мюллеры уставились на него:

– Вы о чём? – спросил младший брат. Старший захлопал было глазами, но быстро взял себя в руки, и на лице у него снова появилась маска профессионала. – Очень жаль, – ответил он, – тогда нам просто придётся застрелить вас, как самого обычного преступника, которым вы, собственно говоря, и являетесь.

Дуло пистолета угрожающе направлено на Мамору. Палец жмёт на курок.

Маркус Мюллер забыл о Манкс. В тот самый момент, когда его палец лёг на курок, женщина с яркими красными волосами бросилась вперёд и прикрыла Мамору своим телом. Пуля вошла ей прямо в грудь, и выстрелом её отшвырнуло назад, на Персию. Он успел подхватить её и заглянул в расширившиеся от удивления глаза. Волна ярости нахлынула на него, окрашивая весь мир в малиново-красный цвет. Стиснув зубы, Мамору наблюдал, как она силится вздохнуть, но воздух, видимо, больше не поступал в пробитое лёгкое.

– Чёрт, – выругался Майкл, – Маркус, ты не можешь попасть даже в неподвижную мишень.

– Слышите? – вдруг спросил Мамору. Он оторвал взгляд от неподвижного тела своей помощницы и поднял голову, глаза его горели от ярости. С лиц братьев почти сошла маска непроницаемости, когда они встретили его взгляд. Мамору наклонил голову. – Этот звук?

– Проклятье! – взорвался старший Мюллер. – Не шути тут с нами. Один раз она смогла защитить тебя, но теперь ты труп.

Шум нарастал, он приближался, и приспешники Мюллеров, один за другим, начали оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь обнаружить источник звука. И вдруг на площадку перед фабрикой влетел Лэнд Ровер, протаранил машину братьев Мюллер и впечатал её в огромную груду металлолома, которая от толчка начала рушиться. Тяжёлые обломки металла, вздымая в воздух тучи пыли и увлекая за собой, словно лавину, остальной хлам, упали на землю и погребли под собой три автомобиля и несколько человек. Мюллеры и их люди, совершенно ошарашенные случившимся, бросились врассыпную.

Довольно примечательно, что в сложившейся ситуации, первым обрёл голос именно младший Мюллер. Махнув пистолетом в сторону своих людей, он закричал:

– Вы сюда что, на пикник приехали?

Мамору приподнял голову. На призыв откликнулись около десяти человек, кашляя и задыхаясь, они появлялись из-под прикрытия своих разбитых автомобилей. Остальные поднимались с земли, протирали глаза от пыли и, берясь за оружие, снова окружали Такатори. Он осторожно положил Манкс на землю и выпрямился, глядя на Мюллеров спокойно и недобро. Задние двери чёрного Лэнд Ровера открылись и оттуда, двигаясь со скоростью молнии, выскочили Конь и Ферзь. С оружием в руках они встали между Мамору и его врагами. Тех было пятнадцать, а может, и двадцать, – трудно было разобрать сквозь висящую в воздухе пыль – все они быстро бежали через площадку, так что вскоре Такатори и его защитники оказались в центре круга, ощетинившегося пистолетами, клинками и другим оружием.

– Попозже не могли приехать? – вдруг раздался укоризненный голос Манкс, и она села, держась за грудь. – Ох, больно.

– Ты не умерла, – сказала Ферзь и послала ей быструю улыбку.

– Нет, но бронежилет своё отслужил.

– Их только двое! – крикнул один из братьев, с каждым словом его голос становился всё выше и выше. – Убейте их!

Его люди начали брать Мамору и его защитников на прицел, но пускать оружие в ход не спешили. Они видели беззащитного политика, его помощницу, только что восставшую из мёртвых, и двух телохранителей – всего лишь двоих – но от них исходила какая-то хищная аура, как от диких животных. В общем, нападать на них не хотелось.

– Я уже сыт по горло тем, что снова приходится быть твоим телохранителем, Такатори, – бросил через плечо Конь. – Почему бы тебе не позвать кого-нибудь другого?

Ферзь с укором посмотрела на него:

– Вежливость, Конь. И уважение.

– Я не притворяюсь …

– Можешь ненавидеть меня сколько влезет, – оборвал его Мамору, но он слегка улыбался. – Я уже к этому привыкаю, правда. И я не буду притворяться – действительно, смешно наблюдать, как ты постоянно заводишься из-за этого. Но на время этой поездки ты снова _согласился_ быть моим телохранителем, так что делай свою работу. Это то, за что тебе платят.

– Ты шутишь? – Конь пересчитал своих противников. – Их около двадцати, а нас только трое.

– Четверо, – кисло поправила его Манкс.

Конь пожал плечами:

– Хорошо, четверо. Если брать в расчёт Такатори. Как, чёрт возьми, мы их будем делить на четверых?

– Рад, что до тебя наконец дошло, в чём тут заключалась ирония, – не повышая голоса сказал Мамору. – А теперь сделай что-нибудь.

Издав что-то нечленораздельное, Конь бросился в бой, за ним последовали Ферзь и Манкс. Такатори старался держаться позади, но его тревога усиливалась. Она не имела ничего общего с тем, что эти люди шли в бой, чтобы защитить его. Если бы всё дело было в нём, то он с удовольствием умер бы только ради того, чтобы им позволили целыми и невредимыми вернуться домой. Но речь шла не только о _нём_. Это касалось Крашерс, и Вайсс, и всех подпольных организаций, существовавших в Японии. Это касалось работы Критикер по всему миру. И всего мира, и всех живших в нём людей. Нет, Мамору ещё _не мог_ умереть. По целому ряду причин.

Он просто хотел иметь право сражаться вместе с ними.

Как только ему показалось, что Конь и Ферзь справились с большей частью своих противников, тут же враги нахлынули новой волной. Должно быть, они были здесь задолго до этого – в противном случае Такатори заметил бы их приближение – и, видимо, они ждали сигнала, чтобы появиться на сцене. Кажется, не только у Мамору были под рукой ещё бойцы. _Чёрт_. И он ещё чувствовал себя таким умным, когда разыгрывал всю эту драму, чтобы выглядеть лёгкой добычей. Здесь кто-то явно оказался более дальновидным, чем он сам, и эта мысль его раздражала. Он был _Персией_, он должен был быть готов ко всему, у него должен был быть запасной план, если первоначальный план провалился… А теперь на него, Манкс, Коня и Ферзь направлено _множество_ стволов, а перед ними стоит Маркус Мюллер, у которого из носа течёт кровь, а в боку очень нехорошая рана. Поодаль Мамору мельком увидел где-то ещё одну светловолосую голову – кажется, только двое братьев Мюллер пережили обрушившийся на них гнев Крашерс.

– Пытаешься остановить нас, Такатори, – сердито бросил ему старший из Мюллеров. – Но неважно, сколько ещё телохранителей у тебя в запасе, сегодня ты умрёшь. Мы превосходим вас числом в семь раз.

_В семь раз_? Он не ожидал, что перевес будет так велик. Его глазомер сегодня, кажется, дал сбой. Манкс сплюнула сгусток крови. Конь тяжело дышал, его одежда для миссий была вся в крови. Ферзь придерживала руку. Нехорошо, совсем не хорошо.

И всё же Мамору не чувствовал страха. Он давно утратил страх перед смертью. Единственное, что он чувствовал, это лёгкое сожаление.

– Надеюсь, ты уже прочел свою последнюю молитву, Такатори!

– Вы не можете его убить, – словно из ниоткуда раздался спокойный голос.

Взгляд Мюллера быстро скользнул по сторонам, стараясь найти того, кто произнёс эти слова, и оценить возможную опасность. Мамору узнал бы этот голос где угодно. Манкс выпрямилась и повернулась к нему, а лицо Ферзь просияло. Конь не спускал глаз с противника, но его поза стала не такой напряжённой. Сам же Мамору ощутил, как по его лицу расползается широкая улыбка.

– Абиссинец.

В круг боевиков вступил высокий, вооружённый мечом красноволосый мужчина. Он казался материализовавшейся тенью. Абиссинец по-прежнему носил свой обычный длинный тёмный плащ, но лицо его скрывала полумаска – символ Сайд Би Криптобранд. На боку болтались пустые ножны для катаны, а сама Сион угрожающе сверкала серебром в затянутой в перчатку руке. За ним следовал темноволосый молодой человек, ростом чуть пониже, которого Мамору знал так же хорошо, как и Абиссинца. Его лицо тоже было под маской, прикрывающей нос и рот, но в выборе оружия он был предсказуем. Затем появились ещё четверо, тоже в полумасках. Старший из них был, вероятно, немного старше Аи, а младший чуть моложе самого Мамору. Он осмотрел каждого и, узнав одного, застыл в удивлении – тёмные волосы и азиатские черты лица, вкупе с очками, к которым в настоящее время крепилась маска, явно принадлежали тому самому журналисту, с которым он говорил сегодня утром.

– Ты!

Рослый молодой человек посмотрел на него и кивнул.

– Парень, да у тебя тут кое-какие проблемы! – со своим обычным энтузиазмом воскликнул Кэн. – Почему, когда надо в очередной раз вытащить тебя из беды, это поручают нам с Аей?

– Потому что у вас это получается лучше всего, – с улыбкой ответил Мамору и почувствовал себя живым. Невероятно, по-настоящему живым.

– Разрешите представиться? – самый старший среди новоприбывших, высокий блондин, который сильно напомнил Мамору Йоджи, слегка поклонился Такатори. В руке он держал несколько роз. Вероятно, их стебли и шипы были сделаны из стали. – Криптонбранд, Сайд Би. К вашим услугам и с наилучшими пожеланиями от КР.

– Вы далеко от своей обычной зоны ответственности, КР, – сказала Манкс. Ещё один блондин – молодой человек с обёрнутым вокруг руки оружием, напоминающим кнут – усмехнулся. Его голос звучал невероятно молодо. Тонкая белая маска прикрывала только его левый глаз:

– Ая обещал нам каникулы, как только мы здесь закончим. И я хотел увидеть Нью-Йорк.

– Что, чёрт возьми … – к Маркусу Мюллеру снова вернулся дар речи. Он был заметно бледен, болезненное выражение его лица явно диссонировало с тёмным, уже порванным, костюмом. Лоб покрывал пот, а руки ощутимо дрожали. – Чего вы ждёте? – закричал он на своих подчинённых. – Стреляйте в них!

– Я бы не стал этого делать, – произнёс юноша, выдававший себя за журналиста. В руках он держал косу. – Мы заложили здесь повсюду мины. Если выстрелите хоть раз, я нажму на кнопку. И тогда мы посмотрим, сколько от вас останется, и будет ли что хоронить, согласны?

– Пристрелите их! Если они установили здесь мины, то пусть тоже умрут! – Маркус Мюллер поднял пистолет. Едва он положил палец на курок, как плавное движение катаны отсекло и палец, и пистолет.

– Я уже говорил, что вы не можете его убить. Сделать это – моя привилегия.

Скуля от боли, Мюллер посмотрел на скрытого под маской убийцу. Он него исходил кисловатый запах – запах страха, пота и паники – он был почти осязаем.

– Кто ты? – прошептал он. – Я видел тебя раньше.

– Мы встречались несколько лет назад, – без всяких эмоций ответил Ая. – Меня посылали в Нью-Йорк, чтобы уничтожить империю твоего отца. Вы прятались в кабинете вашего отца, когда я убивал его. Вы и пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы защитить его. Вот видите, я всегда знал, что вы там были.

– Ты! – вырвалось у Мюллера, но, кажется, добавить хоть что-то он был не в силах. Маркуса Мюллера била такая дрожь, что он не мог стоять на ногах – он рухнул на землю, схватившись за кровоточащую руку, и прорыдал:

– Почему ты не убил меня прямо там?

Ая посмотрел на него холодными, как море, сиреневыми глазами:

– У меня не было такого приказа. Но на этот раз может быть по-другому, – он повернулся к Мамору:

– Каковы будут приказы, Персия?

Глаза Мамору стали чёрными – настолько расширились зрачки. Он однажды видел свой взгляд в тот момент, когда отдавал приказ, и почти испугался самого себя. _Дело должно быть сделано_, напомнил он самому себе.

– Убейте всех, кроме Маркуса Мюллера.

Не говоря ни слова, Крашерс и Сайд Би приступили к исполнению приказа. Мамору смотрел, как сорок человек встретили свою смерть на холодной площадке перед заброшенной фабрикой. Не прошло и минуты, как всё было кончено. Затем Персия встал прямо перед испуганным Мюллером, находившимся в кольце двух критикеровских команд.

– У вас есть «крот» в Белом Доме. Кто это? – потребовал он, голос его был спокоен. – Не отрицай. Я знаю, что несколько лет назад вы внедрили туда шпиона. Назови мне его имя.

Маркус Мюллер пытался плюнуть в лицо Мамору и сердито брызгал слюной. Персия кивнул Ае:

– Абиссинец.

– Фри?

Словно из ниоткуда появилась тонкая леска, которая туго затягиваясь, оплела неудачливого Мюллера. Он задохнулся, когда из многочисленных тонких порезов начала течь кровь.

– Я тебе ничего не скажу!

– Скажешь.

В конце концов, он им сказал, причём на это не понадобилось много времени. Человеку, которого называли Фри, пришлось натягивать леску всего два раза. Первый – чтобы заставить Маркуса Мюллера выкрикнуть нужное имя, и второй – чтобы убить его. Мамору смотрел на это, внешне он был спокоен, но в глубине души он изо всех сил боролся с собой за то, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Фри использовал леску. _Так же, как Йоджи_. Но он был не похож на Йоджи, они были не в Японии, он сам уже не был тем, кем был когда-то, и он не мог позволить себе быть слабым.

– Манкс?

– Поняла, – она не стала никуда записывать имя. Она зафиксировала его в памяти, где оно будет храниться до тех пор, пока в нём не наступит нужда. Так Манкс поступала и со многими другими.

– Заканчивайте с ним.

Кэн заслонил собой двух самых младших членов КБ, и Фри в последний раз затянул леску. Последний звук, что издал перед смертью Маркус Мюллер, был не из приятных.

– А ведь это, один чёрт, всё-таки воссоединение, правда? – Вздохнул Кэн и ухмыльнулся, потом ударил Мамору по плечу:

– Эй, рад тебя видеть!

Ая же в это самое время негромко беседовал с представителями Крашерс. И как только Кэн закончил представлять Мамору членов КБ, он подошёл к Персии вместе с Конём и Ферзь.

– Не думаю, что … – несколько неохотно начал Конь, когда их внимание привлёк такой звук, будто что-то протащили по гравию. Время, казалось, остановилось, когда младший из братьев Мюллер поднялся и направил пистолет на Мамору:

– Умри, – прохрипел он, сам уже почти покойник.

Ответные действия телохранителей Персии и членов КБ выглядели словно в замедленной съёмке. Манкс и Ферзь что-то говорили, их губы двигались, но слов не было слышно. Мамору отреагировал так, как научился отвечать на угрозу, со всей скоростью и ловкостью, которые он приобрёл за эти годы. Он не утратил прежних навыков, хотя и покинул Вайсс ради того, чтобы стать Персией. Последний оставшийся в живых из братьев Мюллер погиб от дротика, вонзившегося ему прямо в левый глаз. Его пистолет со стуком упал на пыльную землю. _В самом деле, скоро пойдёт дождь_, отстранённо подумал Мамору, оценивая обстановку и попутно стряхивая с костюма пыль. Серые облака висели ещё ниже, чем раньше.

Некоторое время все молчали. Конь недоверчиво смотрел на своего шефа, в то время как Манкс, Ферзь, Ая и Кэн издали тихий вздох облегчения. Выражения лиц остальных членов КБ варьировались от удивления до одобрения.

– Как вы это делаете? – требовательно спросил Конь.

– Что? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Мамору.

– Вы одеты в этот чёртов _костюм_ и только что убили человека, попав ему дротиком прямо в глаз с расстояния в пятнадцать метров!

Кэн улыбнулся:

– Он такой.

– Кэн, не буду у тебя спрашивать, что ты тут делаешь, – сказал Мамору и тот покраснел:

– Ну, мы получили то сообщение …

Его перебил Ая:

– Мы расскажем тебе всё на обратном пути. Нужно убрать кровь, а тебе надо съесть что-нибудь перед тем, как отправляться на интервью. Пошли, у нас в машине есть место.

– Кое-что никогда не меняется, верно, Ая? – спросил Мамору, следуя за ним к машине, чуть поодаль шли Конь, Ферзь, Манкс и остальные Сайд-Би. Ая не ответил. Мамору ухмыльнулся.

– Что никогда не изменится? – спросил его Кэн.

Мамору чуть было не рассмеялся вслух:

– Ничего.

– Да, кстати, – сказал Ая, бросив взгляд через плечо, – поздравляю с избранием на пост премьер-министра.

В нескольких аиных словах содержалось намного больше, чем было _произнесено_. Но так и должно было быть. Мамору до сих пор с лёгкостью мог читать его – по жестам, мимике и взглядам. Молчание скрывало всё остальное. _«Убить его – моя привилегия»._ Но есть надежда, что пройдёт ещё некоторое время, пока осуществление Аей своей привилегии не станет насущной необходимостью.

– Чего бы ты хотел поесть? – внезапно очень деловым тоном поинтересовался Кэн.

Такатори Мамору улыбнулся:

– Твой жареный рис со свининой, пожалуйста.


End file.
